


open doors

by SerpentineJ



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nothin to it, ya its feel good fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: "Hey." Kimishita pushes open the door to Ooshiba's room.Ooshiba looks up from where he's sitting on the floor, mashing buttons under his thumbs, a video game console in his hands."Hey yourself." He snarks, and Kimishita walks over and drops his bag on Ooshiba's bed, smacks him over the head."Don't get snippy." Kimishita scoffs, and Ooshiba snickers at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: hi im killing myselF
> 
> est relationship but not for too long... whatever it feels like to u

"Hey." Kimishita pushes open toe door to Ooshiba's room. 

Ooshiba looks up from where he's sitting on the floor, back against the mattress of his bed, mashing buttons under his thumbs, a video game console in his hands.

"Hey yourself." He snarks, and Kimishita walks over and drops his bag on Ooshiba's bed, smacks him over the head.

"Don't get snippy." Kimishita scoffs, and Ooshiba snickers at him. "You didn't even answer the door, your sister had to do it. Lazyass."

Nonetheless, Kimishita sits down next to him and turns to pull a textbook out of his bag, propping it up on his knees and finding the spot marked by his neatly-folded sticky-note. Ooshiba glances over- physics- and rolls his eyes, returning his attention to his game.

"Sorry." He says, and Kimishita glances up in surprise before huffing and looking back to a diagram of some complex pulley system that makes Ooshiba want to fall asleep. 

"Apologize to your sister, not me." Kimishita grumbles, but his face is turned away. Ooshiba's eyes flick between him and the screen of his console until Kimishita looks up again and scowls at him. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Ooshiba laughs. 

"Who's the snippy one?" He teases, and Kimishita elbows him harshly in the ribs, making him choke and his fingers fumble, and a noise comes from his game- something 8-bit and depressing, and they both stare at the screen for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"You made me lose!" Ooshiba gasps, face turning red. Kimishita can't even speak, he's laughing so hard, and he presses one hand on Ooshiba's knee and leans into him, shoulders shaking dramatically. They're not entirely sure what's so funny, but it seems natural to laugh.

"You would have lost anyways." Kimishita wheezes when he has enough breath, the side of his head propped completely on Ooshiba's shoulder, cheeks pink from laughing. "Ah..."

Ooshiba's snickering dies off, but he's still smiling, and turns his head to look at Kimishita.

"As if." He chuckles. "You couldn't do better, anyways-"

Kimishita shifts and looks up at him, his eyebrows beginning to furrow together. For a moment, Ooshiba wonders if he's offended him, until-

"You think?" Kimishita grins, a sparkle in his eyes, and in a moment he pushes the textbook into Ooshiba's lap and snatches the game out of his hands, ignoring Ooshiba's shouts of protest. "Everyone knows I'm better than you-"  
Ooshiba shoves him, not too hard, and laughs.

"Better than me?" He grabs the book so it doesn't slide out of his lap and onto the floor- it's the homework that's due in two days, but of course Kimishita would start as soon as he could, because the idiot has no idea how to pace himself, or at least slack reasonably- and glances at the page, making sure he hasn't lost it, before returning his attention to Kimishita. "I don't think so... At my level, maybe."

Kimishita pauses and looks sideways at him.

"Kiichi, the egoist," He says slowly, staring in mock-surprise, "admitting someone is on his level?"

Ooshiba flushes and, almost out of instinct, reaches over to pull at the collar of Kimishita's shirt, but the action is uncomfortable with the way they're sitting. He drops the arm around Kimishita's shoulders instead, and Kimishita tenses for a moment before, miraculously, relaxing into his touch.

"Shut up, you dickhead!" He replies instead of looking Kimishita in the eyes. The other boy's attention is already back on the videogame, anyways, and he's blitzing through the levels with an efficiency that makes Ooshiba think that this definitely isn't the first time he's played- maybe with Haibara, or something.

Ooshiba keeps an eye on the score counter.

Kimishita's eyes narrow, thumbs clicking faster- when the score starts to approach Ooshiba's high score, Ooshiba thinks, he won't be beaten at his own game, quite literally- he almost shakes Kimishita, would have if he didn't know that he would get his ass kicked immediately after, so instead he swoops in at the last minute to kiss Kimishita as close to his mouth he can reach at this distance.

Kimishita freezes.

The sound of his character dying sounds.

(It sounds like victory.)

In the next moment, Kimishita pushes him away.

"H-hey!" He sputters, whirling around to stare at Ooshiba. "Don't do that suddenly-"

Ooshiba looks down at the score.

It's a new record.

By seven points.

"Damn!" He exclaims, throwing his non-occupied hand up in the air and leaning back against the bed, laughing. "Almost-"

Kimishita drops his game and whacks him on the head.

"You bastard!" He shouts, almost gleefully, and pushes Ooshiba over to fall on his side. "You did that just to try and make me lose-"

Ooshiba's laughing hard again, his arms coming around to cradle his stomach, lying on his side. He doesn't even try to get up, and Kimishita scowls and pokes him hard in the side so he shoots upright.

"Hey!" Ooshiba yelps. "What was that for!"

Kimishita snickers and shakes his head.

"Why are you so damn petty?" He grins, picking up the game again. "It doesn't matter, I still have the high score-"

"Shut the fuck up." Ooshiba grumbles, but he slides his arm around Kimishita's shoulders again. Kimishita leans into him- every time Ooshiba touches him, he's baffled by how so much muscle and power and assholish personality can fit into the person whose entire frame fits right by his, and he's struck by a sudden possessive urge. He sighs, letting the last remnant of breathless adrenaline leave his body, and presses his cheek to the top of Kimishita's head.

~~~~~~

"Kiichi." Ooshiba Miyako, Kiichi's older sister of a year, knocks on his door. "Hey, dinner's ready."

When he doesn't answer, she pushes open his door- it swings open nwith a slight creak, and she sighs at the sight that greets her.

"Honestly..." She huffs, striding into the room. "Why are you so irresponsible?"

They're lying on the bed, Kiichi and Kimishita-kun- she had been wondering if he had left without her knowing, since he had come quite early and it's now fairly late, but instead his legs are swung over Ooshiba's thighs, an arm dropped across his stomach, his other hand nestled in Kiichi's hair. Kiichi's lying on his side, mouth open, one arm wrapped around Kimishita's midriff, the other tucked under his head- Miyako sighs and strides over to the desk to turn off the lamp and retreats, closing the door silently behind her.

She takes out her cell phone.

"Ah," she says after scrolling through her contact list, "Kimishita-san? Yes, Atsushi's here again..."

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: beat my high score: [tumblr](http://kimishitaatsushi.tumblr.com), [twitter](http://twitter.com/SerpentineJ/)
> 
> join the [shibakimi discord](https://discord.gg/CpK2RHv) if you think i'm charming! ;)


End file.
